


13 Stories of Halloween: Ashes on Wool, Soot on Shadows (A League of Legends Story)

by ElhiniPrime



Series: 13 Stories of Halloween [8]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: 13 Stories of Halloween, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElhiniPrime/pseuds/ElhiniPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Here's the Mystery Fic I've promised!</p><p>13 Stories of Halloween<br/>Fandom: League of Legends<br/>Summary: Denying Kindred is to deny the natural order of things. There are but a wretched few who have eluded these hunters. This perverse escape is no sanctuary, for it only holds a waking nightmare. Kindred waits for those locked in the undeath of the Shadow Isles, for they know all will eventually fall to Lamb's bow or Wolf's teeth.</p>
    </blockquote>





	13 Stories of Halloween: Ashes on Wool, Soot on Shadows (A League of Legends Story)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Here's the Mystery Fic I've promised!
> 
> 13 Stories of Halloween  
> Fandom: League of Legends  
> Summary: Denying Kindred is to deny the natural order of things. There are but a wretched few who have eluded these hunters. This perverse escape is no sanctuary, for it only holds a waking nightmare. Kindred waits for those locked in the undeath of the Shadow Isles, for they know all will eventually fall to Lamb's bow or Wolf's teeth.

_Ashes on Wool, Soot on Shadows_

The creak of the wagon's wheels echoed through the silent woods with ear-grating loudness. Genna Fairbrook wrapped her shawl around her thin frame as she continued to trudge onwards. Travelling with her master from Noxus to Bilgewater with a few body guards wasn't exactly what she was wanting to do.  _Especially_  with her master. The bitter old tailor had a horrible temper and absolutely loved to take it out on his young apprentice.

"GIRL!"

Genna jumped, her blue gaze snapping towards her master as he spat a wad of tobacco on the ground.

"Unhitch the horses and get a fire going," he ordered, "We won't make it to Noxus by nightfall,"

"But…" the girl stammered.

There were  _many_  places she'd rather stay than

"You heard him little woman," one of the guards snickered, "Go on, get a fire going!"

Genna blinked rapidly, backing off as her master and his 'friends' laughed, starting to unload the bedding for themselves. The young girl walked through the woods, afraid as she wrapped her shawl around her to keep the icy wind at bay. The past Harrowing had been a terrible one…Genna lost her whole family to the Black Mist...more specifically the Shadow of War and Chain Warden themselves. She'd somehow managed to live through it, hiding in terror as the thundering of hooves ripped through her home, as a glaive tore through her parents' chests, skewered like the pieces of meat in the local tavern, as hooked chains punched through her siblings' chests, legs, heads…all of their souls torn from their bodies and sucked into the Chain Warden's lantern. She hadn't dared move until the morning.

She'd moved in with her aunt and uncle in Noxus from Bilgewater the next morning, they had been visiting a friend as well as her family when the brutal killings had happened, leaving Genna the only survivor.

Her aunt and uncle apprenticed her to the bad-tempered old man before Genna had her things out of the wagon.

The girl shook her head. Now was not the time to think about that. But with the woods getting darker and more mist-filled…it was hard not to.

 _"I'll try singing…"_ she thought,  _"Mama always told me that if I was scared…singing would help me feel braver!"_

The girl then opened her mouth and started singing as she picked up firewood.

_"The weft and weave of fate guides the Kindred to the hunt,_

_They bring to all the silence of death upfront._

_Never one without the other_

_Forever and ever they have each other_

_The warrior chooses Lamb's bow, the coward Wolf's teeth,_

_But all, man, woman, child, will eventually them meet._

_Ashes on Wool, Soot on Shadow,_

_Choose the teeth or the arrow._

_Accept your fate or run away,_

_Either way, you can't keep them at bay._

_Never one without the other,_

_Essences of death, sister and brother._

_To see their mark of violet and blue…_

_Is to know the masks of the Kindred seek you,"_

A soft, low, dark laugh came from the mist. Genna froze, nervously looking around.

"Hello?" she whispered, "Who…who's there?"

 ** _"Look, she is frightened…"_**  a dark, gravelly male voice chuckled.

 _"This one has seen death,"_  a soft female voice added,  _"She fears that it will take her as it did her family,"_

"Who's there?" Genna demanded once more…right as the mist cleared and the moon came out from behind the clouds.

Her heart nearly stopped as two pale, vibrant blue lights hovered in the darkness. She dropped the wood as the moon's light revealed an enormous, shadowy wolf with a white lamb's mask covering his eyes.

 ** _"I want the tender thing, Lamb,"_**  the shadowy wolf growled, circling around Genna, his glowing blue gaze seeming to pierce her very soul.

 _"Patience, dear Wolf,"_  the soft, sighing voice replied.

Genna whirled around to see a glowing white figure crouched on top of the archway, an ornate, silver bow in its delicate hands.

_"You must let her choose,"_

**_"Words, words, lalala, pew-twang-pew,"_**  the Wolf grumbled, circling Genna once again.

 _"Are you imitating me?"_  the white creature asked, leaping down from her perch and landing agilely onto the ground.

 ** _"No, whatever made you think that, Lamb?"_**  Wolf replied innocently.

Lamb's calm blue gaze turned away from her companion and towards Genna.

_"Now, Child, which shall you choose? My arrow…"_

**_"Or my teeth?"_**  Wolf grinned, baring the shadowy fangs tinged with blue light.

Genna couldn't move, let alone speak. Her wide blue eyes stared at the Kindred in fear and in awe.

**_"Lamb, it won't speak…is it broken?"_ **

_"Merely frightened, dear Wolf,"_  Lamb replied, tilting her head and giving a soft, silvery laugh,  _"Fear not, Child, for tonight is not your night. We have not come for you,"_

"Y-You haven't?" Genna whispered, blinking rapidly, "B-But why are you here? Why can I see you?"

_"You came to the sight of a great battle, Child. Many died in this place. Perhaps new blood will water the earth tonight?"_

"Please," Genna pleaded, "My master might be a cruel man and I might have wished his death numerous times…but to end him now…please, at most wait until we get to Bilgewater,"

The Kindred looked at one another before looking at the scared child.

 _"Death comes to all who bear our mark,"_ Lamb replied,  _"What is a day more?"_

 ** _"But_** **Lamb** ** _!"_**  Wolf protested.

 _"You shall get your chase soon enough, dear Wolf,"_  Lamb replied, turning towards the young girl,  _"Do not assume that we will do this again for you, Child. You have amused us both for the moment. That is what spared you,"_

And the Kindred disappeared.

"Spared me…from what?" Genna whispered…

Right as piercing screams shot through the area. Genna raced back to the campsite just to see the body guards all lying dead in the bloodstained grass. She looked around and found her master laying underneath the wagon, hands over his head. Genna looked behind her just to see four pale blue lights disappearing into the underbrush.

"Master, what happened?" she asked.

"Bloody thieves," he stammered, "Ambushed us…you stupid girl, why couldn't you have hurried up with that fire!"

Genna kept her mouth shut. To speak of the Kindred would  _not_  be a good idea. Her master thought the Lamb and Wolf as naught but fairy tales.

* * *

The next day, they had made it to Bilgewater and the old man had set up shop, once again taking credit for Genna's hard work. His old arthritic hands couldn't make the beautiful cloth that Genna's young, diligent hands could…but he still made the public think that. That night, as Genna warmed herself by the fire, a cold wind blew through the small apartment.

Genna calmly got up and locked the door. Her master was running an errand…but judging by the fact that she could see a pale blue light outside the door…his time had come.

She would be a free woman by the time the sun rose.

* * *

 ** _"How long must we wait for the chase, Little Lamb?"_** Wolf asked, turning his head towards his friend.

 _"He must choose, dear Wolf…he may not run at all,"_  she replied.

 ** _"But where is the fun in that?"_**  Wolf whined, before his ears pricked forwards and a toothy smile formed on his muzzle,  ** _"Ah…I smell prey!"_**

No sooner than he had spoken…then the old man came around the corner. He just so happened to look up…when he spotted Kindred. A pale, blue, white and violet symbol burned in the air above the man's head…Kindred's mark had claimed a hunt.

 ** _"It's heart beats fast now,"_** Wolf grinned, licking his chops as he prepared to leap forwards.

 _"It knows,"_  Lamb replied,  _"Choose. My arrow…"_

**_"Or my teeth!"_ **

The man gave his answer right away…he turned around and ran as if the hounds of hell were chasing him.

 ** _"Now?"_**  Wolf asked.

 _"Now,"_  Lamb replied as Wolf took off like a bullet from a gun.

The man could hear Wolf's panting from behind him and he continued to run as fast as his withered legs would take him. He pounded on the door, only for no one to answer him.

"GIRL! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF FILTH! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" he shrieked…only to freeze as the cold breath of what can only be described as death itself brushed past his ears.

He whipped around to see Wolf stalking towards him, glowing blue eyes impossibly bright.

 ** _"There you are,"_**  he growled, as dark mist swirled around him,  ** _"That was fun…"_**

He lunged forwards…right as the sound of hooves thundered down the streets.

 ** _"What…"_**  Wolf started right as a glaive pierced through the old man's chest, lifting him high into the air and waving him around as if he were some strange banner.

Blood spattered the walls as blue-green light flared into the area and revealed a creature that was no horse and no man but a grotesque version of both. This was Hecarim, the Shadow of War.

Wolf shrieked in rage as Lamb elegantly leaped down from the rooftop. The black specter's form writhed angrily as his teeth bared.

 ** _"How fast can you run,_** **horse-man** ** _,"_** Wolf snarled.

"Why, was this yours?" Hecarim sneered.

**_"_ ** **YES** **_IT WAS MINE!"_ **

Lamb put a calming hand on her friend's shadowy shoulder before looking at the enormous equine specter.

 _"An emboldened thief,"_  she started.

 ** _"I will eat it,"_**  Wolf growled angrily.

"If you can catch me," Hecarim cackled, his tail flicking as he turned tail and galloped into the mist.

 ** _"Hurry Lamb!"_**  Wolf called, bounding after the other spirit,  ** _"FASTER!"_**

The two spirits chased after the wildly laughing centaur, Wolf nipped at Hecarim's heels, earning him a kick to the face as Hecarim jumped over a wagon. The black creature snarled while Lamb leveled her bow, shooting an arrow at the monster, but it plinked off his armor.

The trio chased and ran until the dawn, when Hecarim turned towards the sea, galloping towards an island far out into the waters. Wolf and Lamb chased him until Lamb to a stop, while Wolf chased on.

 _"Wolf! STOP!"_  Lamb yelled…right as Wolf hit a barrier with a yelp.

 ** _"What is this!?"_**  he demanded, ramming against the barrier multiple times.

 _"You do not remember?"_ Lamb asked,  _"This is the Shadow Isles…the land unwelcome to us…until the end,"_

Wolf gave a snarl and then whined as he turned his head towards the prancing Hecarim, who was taunting the black spirit.

 ** _"How much longer until I get to rip his throat out?"_**  Wolf growled.

 _"Still a long while yet,"_  Lamb replied,  _"Soon…but not yet, we will enter that place and the only one who will be left…is Kindred,"_

The black creature lifted his head towards his friend, his blue eyes glowing brightly.

**_"And when that day comes…will you run away from me, Little Lamb?"_ **

Lamb smiled under her mask and embraced her friend, burying her head in his smoky fur.

_"I would never run from you, Dear Wolf,"_

* * *

Centuries passed and with each Harrowing, Hecarim taunted Kindred. And each Harrowing, Kindred chased Hecarim back to the Shadow Isles only to get foiled time and time again. This year…was no different.

"Try and catch me little dog!" Hecarim cackled, galloping back through the mists and entering through the barrier to the Shadow Isles.

Wolf, once again, slammed into the barrier, snarling and growling, his blue eyes blazing with fiery hatred.

 _"Perhaps the next year, Dear Wolf,"_  Lamb told him, stroking his ears.

 ** _"But I want him_** **now** ** _!"_**  Wolf whined,  ** _"I want to rip him to shreds!"_**

_"Soon,"_

"Good try!" Hecarim jeered, "Perhaps you should just hang up your bow and go to the butcher, Lamb! You'd serve a better purpose!"

Lamb's grip on her bow tightened as Hecarim gave a laugh and galloped farther into the mists. She, like Wolf, wanted to end him…but she knew patience. Wolf, however, did  _not_  take the taunting of his friend very well. The black specter charged once more…only this time he fell through the barrier.

The Kindred looked at one another, unable to believe that the day had finally come. Wolf gave a toothy grin as Lamb cautiously walked through the barrier and laid a hand on her friend's shadowy head.

 _"Chase to your heart's content, Dear Wolf,"_  she smiled,  _"For the day has finally come. Soon…only Kindred will remain,"_

Wolf gave a howl of elation and the two raced into the mists, chasing after a pale, blue-green light and the thunder of hooves. That day, the Wolf was victorious and those trapped in the Shadow Isles were set free…

And only Kindred remained.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever League of Legends fanfiction. I normally main as Ashe, but I recently found my way to Kindred. I've gotten pretty good with them both, and I find them fascinating. To have a champion who consists of two parts and are opposites to one another (Lamb knows all, but feels little while Wolf feels all but knows little). I enjoyed writing them. I'm thinking I might do another League fic, but it won't be for a while yet.
> 
> Grim Grinning Ghosts (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Tricks and Treats (Transformers/Cybres. Original from last year)
> 
> Witches, Ghosts and Monsters (Tron/Son of Tron Original from last year)
> 
> Masquerade (Pacific Rim Original from last year)
> 
> All Hallows Eve (The Lord of the Rings Original from last year)
> 
> Spooky Scary Skeletons (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Don't Look Behind You! (Tron)
> 
> Friends on the Other Side (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Thrills and Chills (Transformers/Son of the Stars verse)
> 
> Trick or Treat! (Transformers/Son of Magic verse)
> 
> You Can't Scare Me! (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Ghostbuster (FNAF X Tron/ Soul and Son of Tron crossover *weird, but we're gonna see how they handle each other!*)
> 
> Mystery Fic: Ashes on Wool, Soot on Shadows (League of Legends)


End file.
